1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper blade, and more particularly, relates to a windshield wiper blade for use on a vehicle windshield.
2. Description of the Related Art
A windshield wiper blade is provided on the vehicle in order to remove rainwater etc. attached on the windshield. FIG. 6 shows a conventional wiper blade device 1 comprising a wiper arm 2 supported by a privet (not shown) formed on a vehicle so as to be moved in the clockwise direction and counter-clockwise direction, a wiper blade body 3 supported by a free end portion of the wiper arm 2, and a wiper portion 4 fixed to the wiper blade body 3 by a fixing device 5, the wiper portion 4 being sliding on a surface of a windshield 8 of the vehicle.
FIG. 7 shows the wiper portion 4 comprising an elongated base portion 6 fixed to the wiper blade body 3 by the fixing device 5, and an elongated lip portion 7 connected to the base portion 6 so as to slide on the surface of the windshield 8 for removing rainwater etc. attached on the surface of the windshield.
The wiper portion 4 is publicly known.
The conventional wiper portion 4 has such drawbacks that during the wiper portion 4 is moved in a direction B on the surface of the windshield 8 in order to remove rainwater etc. attached on the surface of the windshield, the rainwater etc. trapped by the wiper portion 4 flows in a direction A from a free end portion 4a of the wiper portion 4 to the surface of the windshield by the centrifugal force applied to the trapped rainwater etc. as shown in FIG. 8 or FIG. 9, so that the visibility of the windshield is lowered.